


A slippery kiss

by Fanwizz01



Series: Get your froggy on [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dont know a good ship name sorry, F/F, Help, Other, Thog?, Thot?, Weird, dont know what i’m doing, just for fun, thasmin, thirog?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: A different way season 11x09 ended.





	A slippery kiss

The Doctor looked at the entity that had taken the form of a frog. She could sympasise with it, knew the pain of loneliness and the want to have people around her. 

“I have to go, I don’t want to leave you. You’ll be on your own, but this can never work.”

“No! It’s just you wanting leave! I thought you was my BFF now.” The frog puckered it’s lips into a pout, clearly frustrated with the Doctor. 

“No, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Something I have never experienced before.” The Doctor moved closer to the froggy. “I wish I could stay but if either of us are to survive, you need to let me go and you have to keep on being brilliant!”

“I will miss you. I miss it all.” The frog sighed, looking down at the chair it was sat on. 

“I know. But I will always be your friend. Forever. I need to go back.” The Doctor was now kneeling in front of the frog. She took the forefinger and gently moved the frog’s head so that she could look into the deep dark eyes of the entity. 

“I will dream of you.” The frog moved forward, so close that it’s nose was almost touching the Doctor’s. 

“BFFs remember.” Thirteen have a grin as she kept eye contact. 

“BFFs? Can I make a request before you go. Before you leave and I never see you again?” The frog tilted it’s head in question. 

“Of course! I’m open to all suggestions!” 

“Kiss me?”

“Oh..um..well that’s new. Might as well give it a try eh? Something new to add to the books, I kissed a universe that had the body of a frog. Bet know one else could say-“ the frog leaped forward, kissing the Doctor. Around them was the sound of rumbling.

Pulling back, the Doctor cleared her throat. “Wow. Soft and slimey. Brilliant.” Her attention quickly went back to the frog that had started to glow, growing in size as it did so. In seconds, there was Yasmin Khan, grinning adorably. 

“Always liked the Princess and the Frog movie. Good chemistry.” The Doctor gave one last peck to the frog-turned-Yaz’s lips. 

“Goodbye Doctor.”

“Goodbye, Solitract.” The Doctor walked backwards, blowing a kiss to the entity. The Solitract moved its hand in from of its face and force the doctor out of its realm. 

“I love you...Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whyyyyyyy did I write that?


End file.
